The Reality of Dreams
by jemb
Summary: Brennan begins to have dreams about Booth. How will this affect her and their relationship? Strong T rating
1. Chapter 1

**_I started writing this story ages ago and never got around to finishing it until now. In fact, it turned out completely different from my original idea but I like it a lot. It's very different to stories I normally write but I think you'll like it too. _**

_Booth's hands move up her arms, coming to a rest at the base of her neck. Brennan stares into his eyes with a mixture of fear and excitement. Booth is making the move on her she felt he had been going to for some time and her whole body is tingling. He leans in and captures her lips, kissing her gently. His hands slide up, one settling on her cheek, the other cradling the back of her head. He pulls her body flush against his and deepens the kiss, parting her lips a little. Brennan knows this isn't a good idea; the line had been drawn. But she can't resist him, especially when he moves his kisses to her neck. A soft moan escapes her lips and Booth takes this as a sign that she likes what he was doing. Wrapping his arms around her back, he lifts her off her feet and carries her towards the bedroom…_

Brennan wakes with a start, her body pulsating and her mind running away with her. She snaps her head around to look at the empty space on the bed beside her, both thankful that it was a dream but also feeling a little empty that it _was_ just a dream. Burying her head in her hands, she rubs her face then looks at the alarm clock beside her bed. It is only 4.45am; far too early to be going to work. Brennan flops back down on the bed and turns onto her side. She closes her eyes and wills a dreamless sleep to come so she can be fresh for work in the morning.

xxxx

Brennan is hard at work in her office when Booth strolls in, a bright smile on his face.

"Morning Bones." He greets her. Brennan's head snaps up and she stares at him, her mind filled with images from her dream last night. His hands on her hips, his kisses on her neck, his scent, his husky voice…_Snap out of it Brennan_ she scolds herself. As she fights with herself, she doesn't realise that she has been staring at Booth until he speaks again.

"Have I got something on my face?" he asks.

"Hmm, what?" Brennan asks.

"You were staring."

"I wasn't staring."

"Yes, you were." Booth sidles over to her desk. "Thinking about me again?" he asks cheekily.

"I was **not** thinking about you." Brennan denies. "I was thinking about…other things." She sounds flustered.

"Well, whatever you were thinking about, you need to forget it. We have work to do."

"I'll get my things." Brennan rises to her feet and grabs her back from under the desk. Booth watches as she fumbles with her cell trying to put it in her bag.

"Bones, is something up?" he asks, both his face and his voice showing concern.

"No, nothing is 'up'." She responds.

"Are you sure, you don't quite seem yourself this morning."

"I'm no less myself than normal."

"Okay Bones." Booth shrugs. If something is going on she clearly isn't ready to share. _She will_ he tells himself.

xxxx

Brennan is exhausted when she finally gets home from the lab. The remains she and Booth retrieved were easily identified through dental records and her team has already identified the murder weapon and the original crime scene. Booth left around six to follow up some leads while Brennan and her team continued their analysis. By nine Brennan had received a call from Booth that he would be picking her up first thing to go to the original crime scene to look for evidence. She had stayed an extra hour to complete some paperwork so she would not have to do it after a day in the field. Now, lying in bed she hopes she has a night of undisturbed sleep. She didn't feel so fresh this morning after _that_ dream.

_Brennan senses someone approaching from behind. But instead of preparing to defend herself, she leans back and makes contact with his bare chest. Booth's arms wrap around her and he begins kissing her neck. He turns her around to face him and brushes his lips against hers. Taking her hand, he leads her away from the kitchen and back to the darkened bedroom. Brennan follows without hesitation, her heart pounding with desire._

A loud banging on the door rips Brennan from her dreams. She sits up and looks around her in confusion, her hand rising to her forehead. _Not again_ she sighs. Realising the banging is someone at her door, Brennan rolls out of bed, tugs her vest down and pads through her apartment to the door.

"I'm coming." She yells so the person on the other side will stop banging. After pulling back the chain, Brennan unlocks the door and pulls it open, her sleepy eyes taking in the sight of a flustered Booth standing on her doorstep.

"Are you alright?" Booth asks, his eyes scanning her head to toe.

"Of course I'm alright." Brennan replies, sounding confused.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Booth, it's early. What are you doing here?"

"Bones, it's after nine." Booth holds out his arm with his watch on it so she can see. "I called to tell you I would be late picking you up but you didn't answer." He stares intensely at Brennan, taking in the confused look on her face. "Bones?"

"Sorry, I guess I…I was sleeping, I…" she turns and walks into her apartment, wrapping her arms around her chest. "I didn't hear the phone." She adds.

"Or me knocking for that matter." Booth adds. "Is something wrong? You've been a little out of it for two days now."

"No, nothing is wrong." Brennan replies. Her eyes drift up to meet his and she knows immediately that it is a mistake. Once again, the memory of her dream comes flooding back and she feels her stomach twist. "I can be ready in fifteen minutes." She tells him. "Just, uh, make yourself comfortable." She adds as she heads for the bathroom. With hot water blasting down over her body, Brennan tries to rid her mind of the images of Booth stuck in her head. _This has got to stop. It's interfering in your work._


	2. Chapter 2

For the next three nights, Brennan dreams about nothing but Booth. Their encounters are always intimate and leave Brennan gasping for breath when she wakes. No matter what she tries she cannot seem to dream about anything else. She knows it is affecting her work and her colleagues have not failed to notice. Hodgins had to repeat himself several times whilst giving her an analysis, Zach found her in a daze when she was supposed to be examining some remains, and Angela, well that woman is practically psychic so she knew immediately that something was up.

Brennan wouldn't normally use alcohol as a means of falling into a dreamless sleep but she knows it works for her and if she has any chance of having a productive day at work, a few glasses of wine can't hurt. So settling herself on her couch in her cream vest and matching cotton pyjama bottoms, she curls up with the most unromantic book she can find and a large glass of red wine. She is barely past the first chapter when there is a knock at her door. The clock tells her it is only eight thirty so her visitor could be anyone really. Putting down her wine and book she hurries over to the door and peeks through the spy hole. Her heart begins to pound when she sees Booth on the other side holding a bag she knows contains dinner for the two of them. She steps back from the door wondering if she can pretend she isn't home. She gets her answer when Booth knocks again.

"Bones, I know you're home." He calls. Brennan takes a deep breath, turns and unchains the door, opening it to let him in.

"Hey." She greets him.

"Hey Bones." Booth grins.

"What are you doing here?" Brennan sighs. She knows she sounds a little annoyed that he's here but on a night when she is trying to banish him from her mind, his presence here isn't helping.

"You've been out of sorts for a few days. I just thought I'd come cheer you up with Thai food and…" he spots the wine on the coffee table. "Well, I see you already have the wine." A wide grin spreads across his face.

"Oh, you didn't have to come over Booth. I'm fine really."

"Nonsense Bones, that's what friends do." He steps around her and heads to the kitchen with the food. Brennan stays where she is for a moment then walks over to the couch.

Booth joins her with dinner after a few minutes.

"So, is there something specific bothering you?" Booth asks before devouring a mouthful of rice.

"No." Brennan lies. "Why does everyone think something is bothering me?"

"Maybe because you haven't seemed like yourself." Booth nods. "You've been distracted, very distracted."

"I haven't…okay well maybe I have but it's not a problem."

"Not yet Bones, but if you keep being this distracted your work will suffer." Booth tells her knowingly. "Come on, why don't you tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help." Brennan realises he probably won't leave without some kind of explanation so she sucks in a deep breath.

"I've been having strange dreams." She tells Booth.

"How are they strange?"

"The situations, the person in them." Brennan lifts her wine and takes a long drink.

"Are these bad dreams?" Booth asks, leaning towards her a little and focusing his eyes on hers.

"No, uh the complete opposite actually." Brennan continues, unable to keep a smile off her face. "They are very good dreams." She feels her body shudder as she recalls the feeling of Booth's hand running down her spine.

"Bones?"

"Sorry, I…you know what, its nothing." Brennan shrugs.

"Who are you dreaming about?" Booth asks.

"No one." She immediately denies.

"Oh." Booth nods knowingly. "That explains a lot." He grins and sits back.

"What?"

"You were dreaming about me." He chuckles.

"I was not." Brennan denies strongly.

"Bones, it's cool. We all have 'good' dreams about people we know. Doesn't mean they mean anything." He shrugs.

"And who have you dreamed about?" Brennan asks, trying to shift the conversation away from her.

"You." Booth nods and leans in towards her again.

"Me?" Brennan whispers, surprised at his answer.

"Yes you." Booth's hand reaches over and tucks her hair behind her left ear. As Brennan meets his eyes she sees the same passion in those deep chocolate eyes that she saw in her dreams and that scares her, mostly because of how she feels her body responding.

"Bones, when two people work as closely as we do, when they've been through things like we have. Well, it's inevitable that feelings change." He says with a husky voice. "And it's only natural that we explore it in our dreams where there are no repercussions." Brennan gulps at Booth's words. _He seems to be telling me he's had sex dreams about me too and it's because he has feelings for me in real life_.

"Booth, what are you saying?" Brennan asks.

"All I'm saying is, what's the harm in having a little 'no strings' fun, in your dreams?" he leans closer still, making Brennan's body temperature rise.

"What about outside of our dreams." She asks, wondering at the same time where the words came from.

"That's alright too." Booth smiles, his lips now hovering so close to hers she can practically feel them on hers.

The next thing Brennan knows, Booth has his arms wrapped around her back and his lips are pressed to hers. As she responds to his kisses, her body tingles all over and she feels a heat rising from the bottom of her stomach. Booth leans her back so she is lying on the couch with him above her.

"Booth." She manages to say when he breaks for air. _I have to stop this, we can't go here_ she tells herself. But as he stares down at her, his eyes smouldering with desire she cannot bring herself to say the words. "Nothing." She mutters and she grabs his T-shirt pulling him back down towards her so they can kiss again. As his lips caress hers, she feels his hand slide under her vest and his fingers trail across her stomach. She shudders at the touch, finding it familiar from her dream but so much better in real life. As his hands explore her body, Brennan abandons all sense of reason and allows herself to be at the mercy of Booth's passion. When he lifts her up and carries her to the bedroom, she can only kiss his neck, despite knowing that what they are about to do will change everything.

xxxx

Brennan lies on her back and tugs the sheets up around her chest. Booth rolls over onto his back and pants beside her, trying to regain the breath he lost through their vigorous activity.

"Okay." Brennan says. "That was…"

"Yeah."

"And it can't."

"Nope, never again." Booth agrees. "I should go." He gets up quickly and manages to locate his clothes. He gets into them quicker than he has ever done before. "I'll see you at work Bones." He says as he heads out the door.

"Uh, yeah. Bye Booth." Brennan lies still with her eyes wide. _I cannot believe I just had sex with Booth_.

**_Reviews are always appreciated_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Final chapter folks. Enjoy and please review_**

When Brennan arrives for work the next morning, she knows she's going to have to make sure that Angela doesn't suspect a thing. With her sixth sense, Angela will quickly be able to ascertain that not only did Brennan have sex but who she had sex with. She heads straight for her office and buries herself in paperwork, hoping that Angela will see she is busy and not bother her.

"Morning sweetie." Angela grins for the doorway.

"Hey Angela." Brennan lifts her head and smiles.

"You seem more refreshed this morning. Get a good night's sleep?" _Does she know? She sounds like she knows?_ Brennan panics for a moment then she realises there is no way Angela could know anything…yet.

"Yes I did actually." Brennan replies, hoping she sounds normal. "And I feel a lot better."

"Good, we were a bit worried for a while, Booth especially."

"He was?" Brennan asks. "What did he say?"

"Oh, just that you weren't acting like yourself and he missed the old 'Bones'." Angela grins.

"Right." Brennan returns her attention to her desk.

"Anyway, you got anything for me today?" Angela asks.

"Yes, actually I left a skull for Zach to work on. When he's done you could get me a face." Brennan nods.

"Sure."

"No problem."

"Sweetie, you seem different." Angela notices. "I can't quite place it but…"

"I'm not different. Just the same old Brennan." She smiles at Angela. "and I'm very busy so I'd better get back to all this." She gestures to the paperwork.

"Oh come on, you know that'll be forgotten when Booth gets here."

"Why would Booth come here and make me forget about the paperwork?" As Brennan speaks the words she can visualise herself and Booth in her office, making out.

"Because he'll come here with a case and sweep you away." Angela tells her. "So I'd better leave you to it before he shows up."

Xxxx

Booth does show up, just before lunch and he is armed with a manilla folder. Angela sees him first and bounces over to greet him.

"Hey Seeley." She grins.

"Angela."

"You got a new case?" she asks, eyeing the folder in his hands.

"Actually no. Just paperwork." Booth smiles. "Is Bones around?"

"She's in her office. Oh and Booth." Angela calls him back as he heads towards Brennan's office. "She's in a much better mood this morning."

"Really." Booth grins as he continues to walk away. _I wonder what could put her in such a good mood_. As Angela watches Booth walk away, she can't help but notice there is something different about him. Still she can't put her finger on it so giving up, she heads off to find Zach and his skull.

Xxxx

Booth knocks on Brennan's doorframe then leans against it casually.

"Morning Booth." Brennan looks up, deciding she can't let thinks be awkward between them.

"Hey Bones." Booth smiles as he walks inside. "What's going on?" he asks as he slides into the chair opposite her. He can't seem to tear his eyes away from her and she notices.

"If you stare at me like that, Angela will know." Brennan scolds as she rises to her feet and walks around the desk.

"Sorry, can't help it." Booth shrugs. "Anyway, I need your signature on these forms." Booth tosses the paperwork onto the desk and rises to his feet. "I'll come by and pick them up tonight."

"I can sign them now for you." Brennan says, her back to him as she pulls a few books off the bookshelf.

"That's alright, I don't mind coming back…late." He adds as he heads out the door. Brennan knows exactly what he means and a sly grin crosses her face. _He wants me_ she realises.

"Okay Booth. I'll make sure they're signed before I leave, around nine." She adds before she turns around. When she does she notices how Booth is staring at her. "Angela." She hisses.

"Right, uh, I'll see you later Bones." Booth backs out of the door leaving Brennan to think about and anticipate their next meeting.

Xxxx

Brennan has already said goodbye to Zach and Hodgins and only Angela is lingering in the lab. Brennan knows Booth will be back soon and she doesn't want Angela interrupting what they are not going to keep doing.

"You're here late." She comments as Angela tidies up around her desk.

"Just finishing a few things off. You don't have a monopoly on working late." Angela jokes.

"I know, it's just you're usually home or out on the town by now." Brennan leans against the doorframe and folds her arms.

"Well, in about ten minutes I will be." Angela grins. "Can you pass me that file?" Angela gestures towards file on the table by the door.

"Sure." Brennan passes it to her.

"You staying late?" Angela asks.

"Mmm, not much longer. I just a few things to take care of."

"Okay, well enjoy yourself." Angela grabs her bag and follows Brennan out of her office. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Ang." Brennan waves as Angela strides across the lab. Turning on her heels, Brennan quickly goes back to her own office and rummages through her bag. She applies a thin layer of lip gloss on her lips, runs her fingers through her hair and sprays a little perfume on her neck. Glancing at the clock she sees the time tick over from 20:59 to 21:00. Then she hears his footsteps. She sits down at her desk and scrawls her signature on the forms Booth dropped by earlier. As he walks in she closes the folder and lifts her head.

"Your forms are signed." She rises to her feet and walks over to stand right in front of him, closer than she knows she should.

"Good." Booth nods, looking down into her eyes. "I guess I should…" he stops talking and kisses Brennan hard and fast. His kisses move to her neck and he growls when he inhales the perfume she recently put on. Brennan fumbles with his shirt, getting the buttons undone. Soon they tumble across the room, landing on the couch. Their clothes are discarded in seconds and their climax reached quickly but with full satisfaction.

"I thought we decided this couldn't happen again." Brennan pants as Booth lifts his weight off her.

"We did." Booth nods. "It definitely cannot happen again." He adds as he pulls his pants on.

"Right." Brennan sits up and pulls her top on. "It's a bad idea."

"Yeah, a bad idea." Booth agrees.

Xxxx

Despite what they said, Booth and Brennan's bad idea continues happening. As they lie in bed together on a Sunday morning a few weeks into their 'thing', Brennan can't help but wonder where all this is going. She tugs the sheets up around her and turns over. Booth reaches up and begins to play with her hair.

"Booth." Brennan sighs. "I think we need to talk."

"Uh oh."

"What?" Brennan asks.

"I wondered how long it would be before one of us uttered those words." He sits up a little and leans against the headboard.

"Don't get me wrong, I've had a lot of fun these last few weeks." Brennan begins, not wanting Booth to think she's regretted any of it. "But…"

"But you want to know what's going to happen in the long run." Booth finishes her sentence for her. _I've been thinking the same thing_.

"It's just, well we can't keep doing this. What if one of us meets someone?"

"Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Met someone?"

"No."

"Okay." Booth nods.

"Booth, I'm not some clingy woman who needs to know there's going to be a relationship. I just think that us sleeping together, it can't go on forever."

"I know Bones." Booth cups her cheek and strokes her skin softly with his thumb. "Maybe we could give an actual relationship a try?" he suggests.

"You do?" Brennan is a little surprised.

"Why, don't you?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. I just thought we would stop and…"

"Bones, we can't go back to what we were. Not now." Booth sits up and twists his body so he is facing her.

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"Bones, think about it. Before we started this we were practically having a relationship anyway." He says, his eyes flitting across her face. "We went to dinner, we hung out, we confided in each other. We were doing everything couples do in a relationship except have sex. Now we're doing that too." He smiles and Brennan realises he's right but before she can reply there is a knock at the door.

"Ignore it." Booth plants a soft kiss on her lips. Brennan leans into the kiss and her hands begin to roam over Booth's chest. But the knocking resumes and soon a voice can be heard.

"Brennan, are you home?" Brennan looks at Booth and sighs.

"Angela." She hangs her head. "I'd better answer or she'll freak out." Brennan gets out of bed and pulls her robe on. "Wait here and don't make a sound." She warns Booth before she leaves the bedroom and closes the door.

When Brennan pulls open her apartment door Angela is standing with two coffees and a brown bag.

"I know what's going on." She states.

"What?" Brennan's eyes widen at the thought that Angela knows about Booth.

"You're seeing someone." Angela announces as she walks in.

"I'm seeing someone." Brennan whispers. "Right, yes Angela. I'm seeing someone."

"Who is it?" Angela demands. "You can't keep something like this from me." She stares at Brennan waiting for an answer when there is a thud from the bedroom.

"Oh my God, he's here isn't he?" Angela squeals.

"Angela." Brennan tries to calm her friend down. "Yes he's here."

"Can I meet him? I mean you've been seeing him for a few weeks haven't you? That's how long you've had that goofy grin."

"Goofy grin?" Brennan shakes her head. "I don't know if it's the right time for you to meet him." Suddenly the bedroom door opens and Brennan watches as the brown bag falls from Angela's hands when she lays eyes on the man Brennan has been seeing.

"Oh. My. God." She states. Booth emerges wearing jeans a wife beater vest, his hair mussed up and his eyes still a little sleepy.

"Come on Bones, what better time to introduce your best friend to your boyfriend." Booth pads over and stands behind Brennan, leaning round to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You two?" Angela cannot believe what she's seeing.

"Yeah, us two." Booth wraps his arms around Brennan and draws her back to him.

"Brennan, I cannot believe you didn't tell me about this."

"I'm sorry Ang." Brennan apologises, not noticing how her hands rise up to cover Booth's as he holds her. But Angela notices and she grins.

"You two are so sweet. Listen, I'm going to go now and let you two get back to, well you know." She places the coffees on the table by the couch and backs towards the door. "You can call me later when you're not so busy." She winks as she leaves the apartment.

"So we're really doing this?" Brennan asks Booth.

"Well the whole lab is going to know by the time you show up for work in the morning so you can't really back out now." Booth nuzzles her neck, loving the soft moan it elicits from Brennan. "Come on, I want to go back to bed."


End file.
